The Informatics Shared Resource provides database, web, and application development in support of the programs and other shared resources of the cancer center. The goal of the informatics group is to provide comprehensive computing and information systems support, cnabling rcscarchcrs to usc technology in the most efficient manner possible to accomplish their research objectives. This group has developed and supported applications and databases for several shared resources including: DNA Sequencing, Microarray, DNA Peptide, Flow Cytometry, and the Health Sciences Center Core Research Facilities Administration office. It supports the Cancer Genetics Network, the High Risk Cancer Research Clinics, and the Research Subject Registry. Additionally, the Utah Population Database is maintained and enhanced by the Informatics shared resource. Web development includes sites for clinical trials, research programs, CCSG administration, graduate studies, and online patient education. Informatics also provides computer support, network administration, and security for the cancer center network. New development projects anticipated in the upcoming funding period include: a database for the clinical trials office that will allow patients to be tracked by study, accruals, and regulatory submissions: a specimen tracking system to track all biological specimens for the research community at the Cancer Center; and a database system for the emerging Melanoma Program. The members of the informatics group have extensive experience in the field of informatics and computer science, having made numerous contributions to the field over the past 20 years in both laboratory and clinical systems, in academic and commercial environments. This work is done following industry standard development methodologies and takes advantage of the best existing tools and other resources. Projects are selected based on priorities established by the center director and the scientific program leaders to best support the research within the Center.